


Non ascoltarli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Flash Fic, Judgment, Liar, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pre-cyborg].Vegeta ha abbandonato Bulma, ma le sappiamo tutte le motivazioni? Il giudizio degli altri ferisce anche il principe dei saiyan.





	1. Chapter 1

Non ascoltarli

 

Vegeta si avvicinò la gamba al petto e appoggiò la guancia sul ginocchio.

“E’ un assassino Bulma” si lamentò Yamcha. Il principe dei saiyan allungò l’altra gamba sulla superficie liscia e color crema del tetto della Capsule co. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e guardò due piccole stelle.

-Vorrei tornare a casa- pensò.

“E’ un tipo strano, ma…”. Tentò di difenderlo Crilin al piano di sotto.

“E’ pericoloso. Ha ucciso persino un suo compare” ringhio Tenshinhan.

“Lo so e probabilmente mi abbandonerà, ma …” ribatté Bulma.

“Io penso che ancora non dovremmo fidarci di Junior e tu ti porti un pazzo in casa!” gridò Yamcha a pieni polmoni.

“Lascia stare Junior” implorò Crilin con la voce tremante.

“Porto suo figlio in grembo” esalò Bulma.

“Ti conviene tenere quella povera creatura lontana da un mostro simile” consiglio Jirobait.

Vegeta si morse il labbro e rabbrividì. Sentì un fischio e una mano calda sulla spalla. Si voltò e guardò Goku che gli sorrideva.

“Lo dicono anche di me, alle volte” lo rassicurò. Goku si alzò in piedi sulla Capsule co.. Il vento notturno gli scompigliava i capelli neri dalle ciocche grandi tre dita, colpendogli gelido i visi abbronzati.

“Che cosa vuoi Kakaroth?” domandò.

“Se ascolti le pressioni che mettono, io penso che le cicogne abbiano i bambini” sussurrò. Vegeta ghignò e incrociò le braccia.

“Pensavo le navicelle” mormorò rauco. Goku ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Urca, certo. Ed i cyborg in realtà sono marchi di merendine” disse ironico. Vegeta si voltò e strinse le labbra.

< Non posso farmi vedere a ridere delle sue battute > rifletté.

“Non dimenticarti che non me frega niente di quegli insulsi terrestri. Io voglio sconfiggerti e nient’altro mi trattiene su questo stupido sasso” ringhiò. Spiccò il volo e alzò il capo.

“E non teletrasportarti mai più da me se non vuoi che ti uccida” sibilò.

Goku lo guardò levitare, la sua figura scura si stagliava contro il cielo blu notte.


	2. Non ti curar di loro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Post-Broly].  
> Seguito di Non ascoltarli.

Non ti curar di loro

 

“Mi dispiace …” sussurrò Goku. Abbassò il capo e guardò i suoi stivali blu, si alzò i pantaloni e non vide più i bordi arancioni. “Volevo che Gohan venisse preso in quella scuola” biascicò.

“Ti rendi conto che sei scomparso nel nulla? Goku, ragazzo mio, dovresti …” lo rimproverò Juma.

“Chichi non ti ha quasi sgridato, ma in fondo lo sai che resti un bambino” disse Yamcha. Scoppiò a ridere e incrociò le braccia.

“Inoltre avresti dovuti dirci che c’era una minaccia per l’intero universo” sibilò Then.

“E poi ti sei portato il mio maestro, ormai ha un’età” borbottò suo suocero.

“Ed era anche ubriaco, inutile” trillò Rif.

“Suvvia, in fondo lo sappiamo che il nostro povero Goku non riflette”. S’intromise Pual con vocetta stridula.

“Se non ci fossero stati gli altri per caso?” ringhiò Ten.

“Scusate …” bisbigliò Goku inarcando la schiena. La porta sbatté e si sentirono dei passi.

“Il primo che dice un’altra parola, lo ammazzo” sibilò Vegeta, circondato da un’aura violacea. Goku sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò.

"Kakaroth?" domandò. Il principe dei saiyan lo afferrò per un polso e spiccò il volo. Pual rabbrividì e si nascose dietro Yamcha. Ten si mise davanti a Rif che singhiozzò.

"Ecco il solito pazzo" sibilò Yamcha. Juma mise la mano sotto l'elmo e si grattò la testa, sospirando.

"Che strano amico che si è fatto quel ragazzo" brontolò. 

Goku levitò a sua volta osservando il suocero diventare un puntino, si affiancò a Vegeta che gli lasciò andare il polso. Il Son alzò lo sguardo e osservò il principe dei saiyan.

"Vegeta?" domandò.

"Un giorno mi hai fatto capire di non ascoltare le pressioni che mettono" borbottò il principe dei saiyan. Si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo brillare le iridi color ossidiana.

"Allora Broly pensano che tu lo abbia considerato un broccolo commestibile o un cavolfiore della leggenda?"" domandò. Goku ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

"Urca, allora mi ascolti!" gridò. Vegeta digrignò i denti e si voltò di scatto.

"Tsk, non ti ci abituare" borbottò.


End file.
